El ángel y el lobo
by Akari.Sound
Summary: Akari esta harta de su vida, pero un extraño personaje y un extraño suceso la harán descubrir su verdadera identidad, el ultimo ángel del universo... Mal summary, sorry :( Personajes del inazuma eleven Go y de Inazuma eleven de la misma edad y en el mismo mundo, un mundo donde la magia vive y reina el mal sobre todo... Muchas parejas, no Yaoi, lo lamento, puede tener Lemmon :3


**Hiii~ Bueno, este es mi segundo fic de Fubuki x Akari, en este fic aparecerán personajes del Go, pero todos tendrán la misma edad, entre 16 y 17 años, utilizaré personajes de mi fic anterior, a no ser que los propietarios se molesten ;A; esta idea se me ocurrió al ver Fairy Tails jijiji, espero que lo disfruten **

~(owo~) (~owo)~

Se encontraba sentada en aquella silla junto a la gran mesa llena de suculentos platillos finos y elegantes, era el décimo baile al que asistía ese mes, ya estaba harta de tener que fingir interés en los negocios de su padre, pensaba mientras jugaba con los dobleces de su costoso vestido color rosa, cualquier chica de su edad la envidiaría, era millonaria, no tenía nada de que preocuparse, tenía un enorme armario repleto de finos vestidos de gala, zapatos elegantes, para que hablar de su joyería, o de sus vehículos, de sus sirvientas, pero aun así ella no era feliz, solo tenía a su padre, pero el nunca le tomaba atención, solo se interesaba en sus empresas y negocios, hasta el punto de que quería comprometerla con uno de los hijos de sus socios ¿y que podía hacer ella al respecto? Nada, absolutamente nada…

-Agradezco a todos por venir esta noche, en especial a mis socios los Aika, pero el motivo de celebración de esta noche, es el compromiso de mi hijo mayor aquí presente, con la única heredera de mis mayores socios, Akari Aika. Al terminar su discurso todos aplaudieron como felicitación a los nuevos comprometidos, ella simplemente sonreía, pero por dentro estaba destrozada, sabía que su padre lo tenía planeado, pero nunca que sería tan pronto y solo el tomó la decisión, sin su consentimiento…

-Padre, podemos ir a hablar afuera, por favor. Amos salieron al balcón de aquella lujosa mansión

-¿Qué sucede hija mía? Preguntó su padre como si nada hubiese pasado

-¿¡Como puedes preguntar eso padre!? ¿¡Como pudiste!? ¡Ni siquiera conozco a aquel joven, no puedo casarme! Explotó en frente de su padre.

-Pero hija mía, piensa en bien que esto le hará a nuestra empresa. Le dijo su padre tratando de calmarla

-¡La empresa! ¡Tu solo piensas en la maldita empresa! ¡Soy tu hija! ¡No un objeto que puedes vender para tu empresa! Y…Yo… ¡Te odio!

A lo único que atinó fue a salir corriendo de la fiesta, no le importó que todos la viesen como si fuese una loca por correr dentro de la mansión, solo le importaba salir de aquel lugar.

Desde la muerte y desaparición de su madre su padre únicamente se preocupaba de la empresa, deseaba tanto a su madre, se marchó cuando ella solo tenía siete años, dejándole como único recuerdo el anillo familiar, era de oro blanco con un hermoso diamante de color cielo, que a su alrededor tenía unas especies de alas, siempre lo había usado, pero al día antes de salir a un viaje de negocios se lo entregó, de mas pequeña lo usaba con una cadena, pero desde los doce años que lo utilizaba como era debido, solo con ese objeto se sentía aun mas parecida a su madre, todos decían que era su vivo retrato, ambas con el cabello castaño oscuro, largo, sedoso y ondulado, la misma forma de los ojos, solo que los de su madre eran de un color malva, mientras que los de ella eran avellana, la misma forma de la cara, las fracciones delicadas, la misma sonrisa luminosa, pero aun así, ella no se sentía como su madre, nunca podría ocupar su lugar y nunca nadie lo haría…

Después de correr alrededor de quince minutos, llegó a una plaza con una hermosa fuente de piedra gris con un ángel en el centro, aquella figura le recordó tanto a su madre que cayó al suelo llorando a gritos, ese llanto venía de su corazón, todo lo que se guardó desde su muerte, todos sus problemas, dolores, todo… Lentamente, una de sus cristalinas lágrimas cayó en el diamante del su anillo, que al contacto, produjo que la piedra se iluminase…

-¿Q…Que? Preguntó perpleja mientras sentía que algo la invadía por completo, lo cual se pasó luego de unos segundos, junto con el brillo segados del diamante.

Se levantó lentamente, ya no sentía el dolor en el corazón, incluso se sentía mas aliviada que nunca en su vida. Se limpió las lagrimas del rostro y observó nuevamente a su alrededor, todo se veía completamente tranquilo, las hojas caían lentamente con el viento desde las ramas de los árboles, como en una especie de danza otoñal, nuevamente su vista se fijó en la fuente de agua cristalina, decidió sentarse en el borde de esta y contemplar el agua, al hacerlo, pudo verse a si misma, sus ojos se veían un tanto rojos por el llanto, por lo cual se los restregó levemente, al volver a abrir sus orbes color avellana, contempló que desde el árbol que se encontraba a espaldas de ella una especie de lobo negro saltó directamente hacia su dirección, en un acto reflejo saltó alejándose junto a tiempo del ataqué, el lobo, el no conseguir atacarla, miró en su dirección y gruñó con ira e intentó atacarla nuevamente, esta ves no tenía escapatoria, como reflejo, con un brazo se cubrió el rostro y la palma de la otra mano apuntó en dirección a la bestia, unos escasos segundos antes que el ataque llegase, sintió una especie de acaloramiento en su mano alzada y luego escuchó el grito de dolor por parte del extraño animal, entonces nuevamente abrió los ojos y vio como el lobo oscuro, comenzó a desintegrarse como si de polvo se tratase…

-¿Q…Qué pasó? Se preguntó a si misma

-Lo as derrotado. Le respondió una voz masculina a lo lejos

Entonces vio como desde los árboles, un joven de cabellos blancos, se acercaba a ella con su dulce mirada puesta en ella, sus ropas era bastantes joviales, como las de un estudiante de secundaria, aparentaba tener su edad o tal vez unos cuantos años mas, su cabello era despeinado pero de alguna forma un tanto ordenado, sus ojos eran de un extraño color gris oscuro con un poco de azul, su piel era extremadamente pálida, como la misma nieve, llevaba una playera blanca, sobre esta una camisa azul grisáceo con las mangas arremangadas un poco mas abajo del cosa, unos jeans oscuros de un azul casi negro, junto con unas zapatillas de lona o algo parecido negras…

-P…Pero… Yo no e sido. Le respondió mirándolo un tanto asustada ante todo lo ocurrido

-Si lo has hecho, el sello en tu interior se ha roto y as liberado tus poderes divinos. Le dijo mientras se acercaba a paso lento

-¿P…Poderes divino? ¿De…? ¿De que hablas?

-Ese anillo que llevas en el dedo anular es el anillo de los Anglés celestiales, eso indica que eres la última de ellos…

-¿¡A Ángel!? Se sorprendió la muchacha ante las declaraciones del albino

-Así es, usted es el último ángel en el universo. Al ver aun la cara de confusión de la chica decidió explicarle toda la historia. Mira, hace muchos antes, alrededor de cinco generaciones antes, el mundo de Campanilla era gobernado sabiamente y justamente por los Ángeles, pero de repente, los gremios oscuros de las sombras, se unieron creando un muy poderoso ejercito, el cual acabó con todos los seres angelicales y tomaron el poder del mundo, o eso es lo que creen, según leyendas, el hijo menor del rey, es decir, un príncipe, fue enviado a este mundo para ser salvado por parte de sus padres, el, con su único recuerdo de su anterior vida, es decir ese anillo, se casó y tuvo hijos, esos hijos tuvieron hijos y así, hasta que el anillo llegó a ti y gracias a el pudiste activar tus poderes…

-¿Por qué los anteriores a mi no pudieron?

-Para ser un ángel tu corazón tiene que ser puro, eso era lo que tus antecesores no tenían como para despertar su celestialidad, lo que tienes ahí. Poso uno de sus dedos en el lugar donde estaría su corazón…

-Y… ¿Y que significa que yo sea un ángel?

-Que tienes que venir conmigo y despojar de su trono a los demonios oscuros. Le dijo con firmeza

-¿Ir? ¿Contigo? ¿A un mundo con demonios? Yo… Nunca e visto a uno ¡Y no sabría defenderme de uno! Le dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-Esa bestia que te atacó era uno, se le conoce como Lobo de sombras, fue atraído por tu esencia angelical, muchos demonios más lo harán, por eso ven conmigo, los de mi gremio y yo te entrenaremos y serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlos. Dijo el albino tratando de convencerla

-_"Si voy con el puedo llegar a morir si hay mas demonios como ese lobo, pero si lo que dice es cierto, eso diría que es mi deber como ángel, pero ¿Y mi padre? A el no le importará, solo se preocupa de las empresas, esta bien, iré con el…"_

_-_Y… Yo iré contigo. Dijo segura de si misma

-Perfecto, toma mi mano. Extendió su pálida mano hacia ella

Ella la tomó tímidamente, vio como desde debajo de su playera sacaba una especie de cristal color violeta, el cerró los ojos y este se iluminó, produciendo que a su vez, ella cerrase sus orbes castaños, al abrirlos nuevamente se encontraban ambos frente a un enorme árbol, que en ves de frutos, tenía los mismos cristales que el muchacho ahora tenia en su puño…

-Hemos llegado ángel. Le dijo mientras guardaba nuevamente su cristal

-Y… Yo… M… Mi nombre es Aika Akari. Le dijo un poco nerviosa al ver que no soltaba su mano

-Oh, que modales los míos, mi nombre es Fubuki Shiro, mucho gusto. Cuando la miró sonriente, de la parte superior de su cabeza, salio un par de peludas orejas de lobo, del mismo color que su cabellera, la muchacha al verlas retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta chocar con un árbol.

El la miró sorprendido, que le sorprendía tanto, entonces recordó que en el mundo de la muchacha no era común que la gente tuviese ese tipo de orejas, casi inconciente posó sus manos sobre ellas, cuando fue a por ella las había escondido en su cabello…

-No te asustes por las orejas, en mi raza es común, pero no temas, no te haré daño, no soy violento, si quieres puedes tocarlas. Le trató de calmar con una sonrisa

Akari tímidamente acercó su mano derecha a una de las orejas del muchacho, cuando sus dedos se posaron en ella, la apretó levemente, a lo que el chico se sonrojo y soltó una especie de gemido…

-Ah~ no las aprietes de esa forma. Le dijo con un tono de voz un tanto dulce con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Perdón, es que son muy sensibles. Rió nervioso con su tono de voz habitual…

-Tu… ¿Qué eres? Le preguntó un tanto curiosa conteniendo su risa

-Bueno, como decirlo, soy un hombre lobo o licántropo, fui bendecido con la magia del frío, debido al lugar en que nací y a mis genes. Le explicó sonriéndole dulcemente

De improviso una de sus orejas se movió como si tratase de escuchar mejor, el apartó su mirada de ella y con una mirada seria, aulló tal como si de un lobo se tratase, bueno, el era un hombre lobo, después de todo debía de sonar como uno…

-Perfecto, acerquémonos a ese lugar, encontraremos a mis compañeros en esa dirección. Le informó señalando hacia el norte. ¿Puedes caminar bien con todo eso? Le preguntó al verla literalmente vestida como para una gala…

Ella se vio a si misma unos segundos, se quitó los guantes largos y los tiró al piso, se desarmó el tomate que tenía como peinado y arrancó unos cuantos estorbos de su elegante vestido, como los lazos y las telas decorativas, quedando mucho mas cómodo que antes…

-Ahora si. Le respondió con una dulce sonrisa…

~(owo~) (~owo)~

**Bueno, ese es el primer cap, es mi segundo fic, sean amables, se que es un poco corto pero no podía continuar… dejen Reviews es gratis y cada ves que lo hagan podrán tocarle las orejas a Fubuki owo por fiiiiis ;A;**

**(Bla Bla) = Mis comentarios**

"_Bla Bla" _**= Pensamientos **


End file.
